Edward the Great
Edward the Great is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot The Duke and Duchess of Boxford are visiting and Edward is to take their luggage to their summerhouse. Spencer challenges Edward to a race and soon gets in the lead. Spencer becomes puffed up with his lead and stops to allow the Duke and Duchess to take photographs, falling asleep in the meantime. Edward, however, passes him and gets onto the summerhouse branch line and beats Spencer, who naturally is very embarrassed by his loss. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Percy * Spencer * Sir Topham Hatt * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (mentioned) * Donald and Douglas (deleted scene) Locations * Knapford * Wellsworth * Brendam * The Coaling Plant * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House * Sodor Flour Mill Trivia * While the Duke and Duchess have refreshments, posters advertising RMS Titanic, RMS Olympic, and the London, Midland, and Scottish Railway are visible in the top left corner. * Stock footage from Gordon and Spencer is used. * The concept of Spencer falling asleep and unintentionally allowing Edward to overtake him is similar to Aesop's fable, "The Tortoise and the Hare". * In Poland this episode is titled "Big Eddie". In Japan this episode is called "Great Edward". Goofs * At the beginning, Henry has Gordon's whistle sound. * In the first overhead shot of Edward and Spencer racing, Spencer's steam platform is visible. * When Spencer's driver rings the bell, there is no bell in sight. * Salty has a different horn sound. * The furniture truck is coupled to Edward before he is even chosen to pull it. * A single truck of furniture should not have been enough to strain Edward. * Gordon's Hill is situated east of Wellsworth, not west. * In the last shot, Spencer appears to be smiling, when he should be sad. * It was very dangerous for Spencer to stop in the middle of the countryside, especially when his driver didn't inform any signalmen about it. * Gordon's Hill has one more track than it normally does. * A rare still shows one of the furniture truck's wheels derailed. * Gordon is rude to Edward in this episode, but in Edward the Very Useful Engine, he learned not to be so rude to Edward. * A brakevan should have been added to Edward's train. * By the time Spencer realises Edward has overtaken him, it is impossible for Spencer to pass him again as they are both taking a single track. However, Spencer speeds up as if he could still win. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:GordonandSpencer8.png|Stock footage File:Spencer.png File:EdwardtheGreat2.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat3.jpg|Deleted scene File:EdwardtheGreat4.jpg|Deleted scene File:EdwardtheGreat5.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat7.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat8.PNG|The flatcars' wheel is derailed File:EdwardtheGreat9.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat10.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat11.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat12.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat13.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat14.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat15.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat17.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat18.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat19.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat21.jpg|Edward File:EdwardtheGreat22.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat23.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat24.jpg|Edward at Wellsworth File:EdwardtheGreat25.jpg|Gordon and James File:EdwardtheGreat26.jpg|Gordon, James, Edward, and Spencer File:EdwardtheGreat27.jpg|Henry and Edward File:EdwardtheGreat28.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat29.jpg|Spencer's driver File:EdwardtheGreat31.jpg|The Duke and Duchess of Boxford File:EdwardtheGreat32.jpg|Thomas and Percy File:EdwardtheGreat33.jpg|Thomas, Percy, Gordon, and James File:EdwardtheGreat34.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat35.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat36.PNG File:EdwardtheGreat37.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat38.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat39.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat40.jpg File:EdwardtheGreat41.png File:WoodenEdwardtheGreatSet.jpg|Wooden Railway Episode File:Edward the Great - British Narration|UK narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes